The invention relates to a cable including a cable core with at least one insulated electric conductor and a sheath with a metallic inner layer and a metallic outer layer, with the inner layer surrounding the cable core and with the flexible outer layer enclosing the inner layer, and, further, relates to a method for making cable including a cable core with at least one insulated electric conductor and a sheath with a metallic inner layer and a metallic outer layer (DE-AS 10 31 391).
The invention is directed to the problem of providing a cable, particularly, for use as a power cable or control cable for ships, with a good shielding of the electric conductors, even at low frequencies, with thin wall thicknesses of the sheath, ensuring good temperature resistance also in case of fire and maintaining good flexural properties.
The above referenced publication discloses a cable with a cable core having a plurality of insulated electrical conductors, with at least the one cable core being surrounded by a metallic inner layer of the sheath. This inner layer is directly surrounded by a metallic corrugated outer layer of the sheath. The inner layer and the outer layer of the sheath may be made of any metal, in particular aluminum.
This known cable has the drawback that the selection of steel for the outer layer of the sheath provides good temperature and corrosion resistance; however, a sufficient electromagnetic shielding of at least the one insulated electric conductor is not ensured.